Lily's Diary
by APRoberts
Summary: This diary was given to Lily Marie Evans on 22 April 1969 by Mummy, Daddy and Petunia for her to record her adventures in secondary school.::Warning: Rather long winded::Disclaimer: HP is copyright JKR
1. The Diary

**22 April 1969 – 7:00 (Tuesday)**

Dear Diary,

Hello. I'm Lily. Mum and Dad just gave you to me as my birthday present. I've never had a diary before so this shall be a learning experience for both of us. I've just turned 11 and will be starting secondary school in the fall. Mum says that I will have lots of adventures and will need to write them down so as to not forget them. I do hope that I will have fun at secondary school. I am not yet sure which one I will go to though.I have written exams for several schools and Madam Eldridge's has offered me a place. I have to wait another month or so until I know if I've gotten into the other schools.

Petunia goes to Madam Eldridge's. Well, it's really Madam Eldridge's Academy for Young Ladies but that takes too long to write out. I think that Mum wants me to go there. She went to Madam Eldridge's and her and Dad put me on the waiting list when I was born.

I don't want to go there though. I have applied for a lot of schools this year other than M.E. And I am hoping that I will get into another one. Mum and Dad think that it is because I want to go to the best school but I just want to get away from Petunia.

It's not that I don't love Tunia. She's my sister, of course I love her. But she is constantly yelling at me and calling me a freak. As if I can help the fact that strange things happen around me. I can't. I wish I could but I can't. I also would love to be referred to as Lily instead of "Petunia's sister". I happen to like my name. I think it's pretty. Lily Marie Evans. Don't you think that my name is pretty?

As long as I can remember I've been living in Tunia's shadow. Everything I have ever done she has done first. My accomplishments are never a big deal. For instance, last year I was chosen to sing a solo in our school concert because I was the best in my year. But because Petunia had sung solos before all my parents said was "that's nice dear". No "good job Lily, we're proud of you".

Just once I would like to do something that Petunia can't. Something that is completely Lily. Something that will show that I am just as good as Petunia and that I'm not the freak she thinks I am.

I have to go. Mum's calling me down for breakfast. I have to go to school today but I will try to write some more tonight.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**22 April 1969 – 18:30**

Dear Diary,

My first day of being 11 is almost at an end. Strangely enough it feels the same as when I was 10. School was the same as usual. Today is Tuesday and my schedule was English Grammar, Maths, History, Lunch, Physical Education, Geography, and Religion. I have Religion classes everyday. Mum and Dad say that it is good to learn about your Religion. We are Christian. And every Sunday we go to church. My school is located in our church and is really small. There are only five of us graduating this year.

My best friend Emily goes to the same school as me. Then there is Michelle and Michael they're twins and are always together. The other person in our class is David. He lives next door to me. He is friends with the twins. He's one of the smartest in our class. I am the other one and it seems we are constantly competing to be the best.

Our teacher, Mr. Walker, gave us cupcakes at lunch because of my birthday. My cupcake had a candle in it and everyone sang happy birthday. I made a wish and blew it out. You should always make a wish when you blow out birthday candles. I want to tell you but I can't or else it won't come true.

School finished at 14:30 and afterwards my friends came over to my house for a party. Emily, Michelle, Michael and David were there. Plus Monica, Rachel, Stephanie, Brian and Stuart. They are in the years below me at school. Monica, Brian, and Stuart are in the year directly below and Rachel and Stephanie are in the year below that.

The party was a lot of fun. David accidentally fell into Stephanie, who has a major crush on him. He doesn't like her but I think that she is perfectly nice. We were taking the micky out of him all night for that. Saying that he "fell" for her. I'm still laughing about it.

I got a lot of really nice presents. Michelle and Michael gave me The White Album by the Beatles. Monica, David, Brian, and Stephanie gave me clothes. Rachel gave me a copy of Alice in Wonderland which is my favourite story. Stuart gave me a new teddy bear for my collection. I now have about 20. The one he gave me smells like chocolate.

The present that I like the best, other than you diary, was from Emily. She made a photo album for me. It has pictures of all our friends in it as well as a note from each of them. Her picture is at the front and she wrote at least two pages to me. Emily said that the photos and notes are so that when I'm away at a really smart school, I won't forget the people I grew up with.

Well, that is my day. Not very exciting is it? I need to go and finish my homework now but I will write again within the next few days.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**25 April 1969 – 18:30 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

Well, here I am again. It's friday which means that I am off of regular school for two days. I still have religion classes but that is just one hour each day. Then on Sunday we go to church. The service usually lasts for two hours, from 9:00 until 11:00. The pastor gives his first sermen then we sing a few hymns and have communion. After that Pastor Matthews gives his second sermen and the choir sings some parting hymns. We have our religion class after church and we usually have lunch then too.

Not much has happened this week, other than my birthday. Mr Walker has been giving us a bit more homework than usual so as to get us ready for secondary school. Apparently they won't go easy on us there. I don't think that I will have much time to write in the coming weeks. Just this weekend I have two essays to complete as well as some workbook pages.

Emily is over for the night. She is in the shower at the moment which is why I have time to write in you. Next Friday I will be at her house. I like her house. It's full of interesting things. Her parents collect everything and refuse to throw things out. My parents are the complete opposite. Everything has to be tidy and if we don't use something for six months then it gets thrown out.

I think I hear Emily so I will say good-night.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**8 May 1969 – 17:30 (Thursday)**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I have been very busy with school. Also my Grandmother Rayne is visiting this weekend and Mum wants the house to be spotless. Apparently Grandmother is difficult to please. Not that I've noticed that. She seems to like me perfectly fine. Grandmother Rayne is my grandmother on my Mum's side. She use to have red hair just like me.

That reminds me I haven't described myself to you have I? Well I am rather small for my age, I have red hair and green eyes. I look like Mum and Tunia except for my red hair. Did you know that it's rare to have red hair? Apparently it is. It's even rarer for someone to have two children with red hair. Which probably explains why Tunia and Mum has brownish-blonde hair. My eyes are also a brighter green then hers. Dad is a large man with dark brown hair. People are scared of him but he wouldn't hurt a fly he just looks scary.

The first time Tunia brought a guy friend over Dad walked in and the guy nearly ruined his trousers. You should have seen the look on his face. Not that I blame him but it was still funny. Though I really shouldn't laugh, it's not very Christian of me. After all you should always treat others as you would have them treat you. Or as Mr Walker likes to say, "think of what Jesus would do."

I shall finish describe the rest of my family now. Tunia is five years older than me and is of a rather disagreeable personality but she can be really nice at times. Like when I was six and Mishka (our cat at the time) was missing, Tunia made up flyers and put them out around the neighbourhood. And when I was sick with the chickenpox she would sit up reading with me so that I wouldn't scratch.

Uh oh. Mum's calling. I think she wants me to re-dust the living room... I think I might have missed a few spots. I will talk to you after Grandmother's visit.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**11 May 1969 – 17:30 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

Hello again. Grandmother Rayne has left. It was a rather uneventful weekend. Just the usual "oh how you've grown" and "I hope you're keeping up with your studies". She said that she is proud of me for not just going to Madam Eldridge's and for applying for different schools. Grandmother even said that when she visits for my graduation she will get me a kitten for graduating and getting into a good secondary school. Even if it's just Madam Eldridge's.

Classes were the same as usual. A bit boring but useful for my future. I want to become a doctor when I grow up so I will need to get good grades. It is really hard to get into medical school. That's another reason why I want to get into a good secondary school. Hopefully I will get accepted. Only a week left until I can start expect the letters.

Tunia gets back then as well. Madam Eldridges starts mid August and finishes end of May. I hope that nothing happens to ruin my last few weeks of primary. Strange things happen when Tunia is home. They usually happen when I'm mad at her but it's not my fault. Not that that will stop Tunia from blaming me for them.

Keep your fingers crossed for me will you? Wait... books don't have fingers. Keep your pages crossed.

I need to go. I still have some homework left and it is nearing bedtime.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**28 May 1969 – 15:30 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written in a few weeks. I hope that you will forgive me. I meant to write but things just kept coming up. Emily or David would come over to play. Then of course there was homework and chores. But I will have a lot more time to write for the next month as I'm grounded.

Tunia got home on the 24 May. We were fine for the first two days as she was hardly home. She was always off visiting her friends from primary. But on Monday she was home. That was fine because I was over at David's finishing off a school project that we were both having a bit of trouble with. But yesterday, Tunia was horrible to me. Dad had to work late and Mum had gone out grocery shopping so Tunia and me were at home alone. She started telling me that I was an ungrateful freak because I applied to go to other secondary schools. She said that I shouldn't be taking up places that others might need when I already have a place at a secondary school.

I got really mad at her then ran outside to clear my head. Running always helps to clear my head. I ran all the way to the park where I sat in the 'fort' that Emily and I made. It's really just this really old willow tree but if you go through the first layer of branches then you get into this room-like area. I just sat there and cried until all the tears were gone. Mum and Dad were back when I got home and they were mad that I just ran off like that so they sent me to my room to do my homework. Which was fair because I did run off without telling them where I was going. But I was still mad at Tunia because Mum and Dad wouldn't believe me when I told them what they said.

This morning Tunia woke the whole house and probably the whole neighbourhood with her screaming. Her hair had turned blue. I told her that the look suited her and she got really mad at me. She blamed me for it. Said that I put hair dye in her shampoo and that I had run out yesterday to buy it. I thought that was ridiculous but Mum and Dad believed her which is why I'm grounded with no privileges. I don't know what I will do other than homework and chores. But it only takes me an hour to do my homework and half an hour to do my chores. Maybe I should pick up a new hobby. But what would that be?

I don't know what else to write so I will leave off now.

_Lily Marie Evans_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that appear in the Harry Potter book series. I just borrow them, without asking but with all intentions of returning them at some point in time.**_


	2. The Letter

**30 May 1969 – 15:45 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I have not had much fun this week. Mum has doubled my chore load. Now I have to dust and sweep all of the rooms, do the dishes, water and weed the garden plus get my homework done. I have all weekend to do my homework so I have some spare time to write in you.

It has only been two days but I miss playing with Emily already. I even miss David but at least I get to talk to him while I'm out in the garden. That is actually my favourite chore because Tunia doesn't like getting her hands dirty. During the rest of my chores, she lords over me, telling me how much of a freak I am. It is not fun. I can't wait until graduation day.

At least I still get to play my guitar. Though if Tunia had her way I wouldn't. Apparently I make too much noise when I play. It's not my fault that the instrument I chose for music class was a guitar. I chose it because Dad plays. I'm not that good so I try to practice as much as I can. On graduation day we are all going to play solos for everyone. I'm really scared about that. I will be attempting to play Johann Pachabel's Canon in D. It is beautiful and I know that I am going to make a million mistakes.

I need to go now. Mum wants me to dust, again. I will write later.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**31 May 1969 – 18:30 (Saturday)**

Dear Diary,

You will never guess what happened today! I was accepted into a school of magic! I, Lily Marie Evans, am a witch! Ha beat that Tunia! This proves that I'm not a freak.

You're probably confused so I'll start again at the beginning this time. This morning I went downstairs for breakfast. Mum had cooked my favourite, a full English breakfast. Sausages, bacon, mushroom, tomato, black pudding, fried bread and a cup of lemon water. I would drink tea except that Mum won't let me. Apparently it stunts you're growth.

The postman came as usual. I was about to run out and get it but Tunia got it first. When she came back to the kitchen, she threw a letter at me. "The Freak got a letter" she said. I just stuck my tongue out at her but Dad made her apologize. I was expecting letters from some of the schools I applied for but this letter was not addressed from the schools. I didn't recognize the post mark at all.

The letter was address in green ink, the same colour as Mummy's eyes. It was addressed rather strangely as well. I had best show you.

Miss L. Evans

Second Bedroom on the Right

28 Temple Road

Epsom

Surrey

Strange that they would know which bedroom is mine. At first I thought it was a joke from Tunia. But she has no imagination or sense of humour. So I opened the letter. It just went from curiouser to curiouser. I shall paste the letter in so that you might read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump)_

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1 September. We shall send someone within the week to receive your reply and answer any questions you might have._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Horace Slughorn_

_Deputy Headmaster_

And that's not all. There was a list of items as well. But Mum has that. I need robes, a pointed hat, a cauldron and so many books. Mum and Dad said that they were so proud of me. They have a witch in the family. They said I can go to Hogwarts if the person that the school sends can answer their questions. I can't wait. It will be ever so fun. The best part is that this is something I can do but Tunia can't. I won't be living under her shadow any more.

We still have to wait until the school official arrives before we can confirm my place... I just had a thought. Where am I going to find a wand? Or my books? And how am I going to get to the school? What jobs do witches have? How come I've not heard of this school before? I guess I'll just have to wait and see how my adventure turns out.

I wish I could stay and chat more but it's getting late and I still have some homework to finish. Just because I was accepted into a secondary school doesn't mean that I can let my grades slip. After all, if I fall behind now think of all the work I will need to do at Hogwarts to catch up.

_Lily Evans_

**1 June 1969 – 16:45 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

Today was rather strange. I told Emily about being accepted into Hogwarts but she just laughed and said that my imagination was running wild. She said that being grounded must not be agreeing with me if I am believing these things. Also she said that if magic was real then it would be against the bible which would mean I was evil. But then again, Emily's family is much more religious than mine. Can you believe that every night her Mum reads them a passage from the bible as a bed time story?

That wasn't the strange part of the day though. I rather expected Emily's response to be similar to what it was. The strange thing was that after religion class, Mr Walker kept me back to speak with me. Then he congratulated me and said that he never doubted that I would get in. At that point my parents came in to inquire as to if there was a problem. When Mr Walker said there was no problem, we left. I still have some questions for him. I guess they will have to wait until tomorrow when I go to school.

Mum is calling for dinner so I have to go. But I will definitely keep you posted on everything to do with Hogwarts.

_Lily Evans_

**4 June 1969 – 21:00 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Today the school official came to meet us. He was a rather small man, almost as small as me. His name, if I remember correctly was Professor Flitwick or maybe it was Flicket or something of the sort. He teaches charms at Hogwarts. I think that charms will be my favourite subject. Prof. Flitwick showed us some magic. He even turned Mum's hair blue with just a flick of his wand. I can't wait until I can do that.

Prof. Flitwick was more than happy to answer all of our questions about Hogwarts and magic. Apparently the reason that strange things happen around me is because of my magic. It is most powerful when I am feeling strong emotions such as anger or frustration. That explains the blue hair.

The reason why the wizarding world is not common knowledge around muggles is because they would ask for magical solutions to everything. Muggle is the word for non-magical people. People like Mum, Dad and Tunia.

Speaking of Tunia she was hiding during the interview with the school official. Maybe she thought he would turn her into a horse. She is absolutely terrified of horses, has been ever since she was thrown when I was five. Tunia should have listened when the instructor said not to yank on the reigns. But I digress. Do you like that word? Digress. Mr Walker used it in class today. It means to go off topic. And I digress once again. I'm suppose to be telling you about the interview with the school official.

He told us that all of the school supplies could be bought at Diagon Alley in London. Students get to Hogwarts by train from Kings Cross station again in London. Also he said that normally a teacher from Hogwarts would accompany the muggleborns into London the first time they get their school supplies. However someone who knows us has asked for that privilege. Apparently one of the adults from church went to Hogwarts as a child. I wonder who it could be.

Oh well I will find out in a month's time as on 2 July we will be meeting him or her and going to London. Yes Diary, you heard right. Mum and Dad have accepted my place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am going to be a witch! I know that I already am a witch but I don't know how to do anything yet. Soon I will though.

I had best go. Dad just came in to say lights out. Usually I have until 21:30 but with being grounded, they have made it 20:30. But Mum is at a church group and Dad lets me stay up a bit later.

Good night.

_Lily Evans_

**10 June 1969 – 19:15 (Tuesday)**

Dear Diary,

In just two weeks I will have finished primary school. In a way I am excited because of secondary school but I am also sad because I will be leaving my friends. Mr Walker has decided that for grammar class, we should write a letter to each of the people in our gradutating class, including ourselves. It should be a relatively short piece of 250 to 500 words that we will be able to keep to remember each other by. We will be handing them in to him but when he returns them, we will get the letters that were written to us. The letters aren't due until Friday so I have a bit of time.

I'm not sure what I will write. There is so much I wish to say but I don't know how to put it into words. I will re-write them in here so that you might read them and when I recieve the letters back I will paste them in. I should start now, before I have to turn off the lights.

_Lily Evans_

**12 June 1969 – 19:45 (Thursday)**

Dear Diary,

I have finally finished off the letters. I will re-write them for you now.

_Dearest Emily,_

_You are my best friend and have been since we were toddlers. I am going to miss our fun times together. I will miss staying over at your house every other weekend. I will miss practicing for the variety concert. I will miss playing in our fort and hiding from Petunia. Most of all, I am going to miss you._

_I do realize that we can write each other when we are gone but that will not be the same. I will miss the smile you get when we are sharing a joke. I will miss the way that you take the micky out of David. I will miss passing notes during Mr Walker's start and end of year speeches. Though if Mr Walker is reading this, that never happened._

_When I am gone off to boarding school, though I leave you behind, I will take with me all that you have taught me. For you have taught me a lot. You have shown me that you need to believe with your heart and your head not just one or the other. You have lived your life by treating everyone the same as you want them to treat you. You are always looking for the good in everything and in everyone. I don't know how you do it but you always seem to have a smile on your face. I admit, sometimes it is rather annoying, but you wouldn't be you without it._

_For these things and more, I thank you for being a part my life and I hope that we stay friends. In all of my life, with all of the friends that I have now and will make in the future, I will always consider you as my first and best friend._

_I wish you luck in the future. I know that you don't have a fifteen year plan and that you are just playing it by ear, but you will do great in whatever path you take. _

_Yours Truly_

_Lily Marie Evans_

As you can guess, that was the letter to Emily. I will write out my letter to David next.

_Dear David,_

_This is a hard letter to write. I have so much I need to say and I don't know how to say it. I suppose I should start by telling you that you are a wonderful friend. I will miss you when we are at secondary school. I realize that I will see you in the summer. I just hope that three months out of twelve is enough._

_I will miss seeing you every morning in school and church. I will also miss talking to you while I am doing my outdoor chores. Your laugh is another thing that I will miss. You have this way of laughing that is unique. It is almost as if you know something that no one else knows and you are waiting until they figure it out. I have yet to find out what it is but I will someday._

_There is no denying that we have had our arguments but I believe that we have both come out better people.You have kept me from giving up. You have kept challenging me to do better and I can not thank you enough for that._

_No matter where life takes me, I hope to always challenge myself the way that you have taught me to. I hope that you keep up with your writing and I look forward to reading your published work in the future. You have talent and that is no small thing._

_I shall leave this letter off with two simple requests. All I ask is that you do not forget those of us who are not as smart as you and make us proud._

_Yours Truly_

_Lily Marie Evans_

The next to letters are to the twins, Michael and Michelle.

_Dear Michael,_

_I am tempted to write to you in the same letter as your sister simply because I always think of the two of you as two halves of one whole. I realize that you are both different people but you complete each other in a good way. Every time that I think of one of you, I cannot help but think of the other. When I think of the both of you, I am reminded of love and faith. They, like you, belong together and I cannot think of them apart. You are the love and your sister is the faith._

_You have shown me that love has no boundaries and is unconditional. You have taught me that love forgives all wrongs and that it will always be there for you. But most of all you have taught me that love is trust. I hope to never forget that but if it happens, all I need to do is look at a picture of you and your sister to remind me._

_Michael, the things that I will miss about you are too numerous to list so I shall narrow it down to three. First, I will miss your hugs. You always seemed to know when someone needed one and you were always more than happy to give them. Second I will miss your music. I know that you will go far whether you play or instruct. Last of all I will miss your presence. You have this presence that makes everyone around you feel loved. I know that I am not the only one that has noticed. Everyone who meets you is lucky to know you._

_I hope that we don't lose touch after graduation but if we do know that I will always think of and pray for you._

_Yours Truly_

_Lily Marie Evans_

_Dear Michelle,_

_I am tempted to write to you in the same letter as your brother but I won't. I realize that you are both different people yet every time that I think of one of you, I cannot help but think of the other. You complete each other as if you are two halves of one whole. I am reminded of faith and love when I see you both together. You represent faith and your brother represents love._

_You have shown me that faith is blind to all faults. Faith doesn't need to see to believe. You have taught me that to have faith is to trust in the unknown. I doubt that I will ever understand how you manage to keep your faith so strong and so true. I just hope that a bit of that has rubbed off on me._

_I will miss the way you never doubt that everything will work out. The way that you are always behind everyone, encouraging them. I will miss your presence in class and when I need to present. You were my calming influence during concerts and presentations. I think that nerves would have gotten the better of me if it hadn't been for you. Thank you._

_I wish you all the best in the future whether you decide to become a nun or a teacher. I know that you will go far. People will come from far and wide just to be in your presence, just to feel your faith._

_I hope that we do not lose contact but know that I will always keep you in my prayers._

_Yours Truly_

_Lily Marie Evans_

I know that it is very goody two-shoes of me but I also wrote a letter to Mr Walker. I just figured that if everyone else was getting a memento from me, he should to. I also wanted to tell him about Hogwarts. I know that he won't treat it like Emily did. He was always the one on my side when strange things happened. He kept telling me that one day it would all make sense.

_Dear Mr Walker,_

_I realize that this isn't part of the assignment, however I needed to write to you as well. I wanted to thank you for all of your years teaching us. You have gone over and above the call of duty many times which you didn't have to do. _

_You have been an inspiration to me in more ways than one. I know that I have a temper but you have always shown me the patience which I lack. When I have had trouble understanding one thing or another, you have always been willing to sit down with me and explain it more fully.You have comforted me when things happened that I couldn't explain. You always told me that someday I would know the cause. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday. Which always led me to believe that you were once in my shoes. For these things and for many more that I do not have room to list, I thank you._

_I also wanted to apologize for all of the trouble that I caused in class. I know that you probably won't believe me when I tell you that I did not mean to cause it. I realize now how loud my whispering must have been and how many times that David and I interrupted the class with our arguments. I am sorry for all of the notes that I would pass with the rest of the class._

_If you feel the need to punish for all of these past rule breaking, I ask that you punish me for it is I who told you. The others need not be punished as they can keep a secret._

_As well I would like to inform you that there is a reason for the unexplained incidents. Simply put, I am a witch. I have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I will spend my secondary years learning to control my power._

_Again I want to thank you for your patience in dealing with me. I know that I was a handful._

_Sincerely_

_Lily Marie Evans_

It is getting late and is almost lights out time. I will paste my letter to myself in when Mr Walker returns them. Good night.

_Lily Evans_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that appear in the Harry Potter book series. I just borrow them, without asking but with all intentions of returning them at some point in time.**_


	3. The Graduation

**13 June 1969 – 19:45 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

Well, today was the day that we handed in the letters. Mr Walker asked us up to the front, one at a time and asked us to put the letters into piles depending on the person receiving it. There was a pile for David, Emily, Michael, Michelle and me. It turns out that I wasn't the only one that wrote a letter to Mr Walker. Everyone else did as well.

After we had all placed our letters in the piles, Mr Walker called each of us up to the front of the class and gave us our pile. Apparently it wasn't for marks but for memory.

As I promised I am going to paste the letters in. I will start with the letter that I wrote as you didn't get to see it yesterday. After that I will paste the other letters in.

_Dear Lily,_

_Well, this is strange. I am writing to myself. They say if you talk to yourself, it is a sign that you are going crazy. I wonder if writing yourself a letter is the same. If it is, then I must protest as this is a class assignment and therefor I do not think it should be counted against my sanity._

_I am not quite sure about what to write about. It is suppose to be a letter to remember or to give encouragement so I think I will remind my future self about what life is like here. First of all as of today, I am living in Epsom, Surrey, United Kingdom. Petunia is her normal self. Trying her best to bully the magic out of me. That is right future self. I know that I am magic. I received my letter this past Saturday._

_I am rather excited to go to Hogwarts, though I must confess that I am also rather scared. I don't know anything about magic. I won't know anyone at school. I like going to Saint Mary's Primary School. I suppose that you are rather relieved that you don't have to deal with this anymore. All of the what ifs are weighing down my brain so that I almost cannot think of anything else._

_This is the year that Mum and Dad gave me my diary and I try to write in it as much as possible. This way, everything that I cannot fit into this letter, I can write in my diary. The diary may give you a better view on what life is like now so I will leave of with a few wishes and let you read my diary._

_The first wish is that I never forget where I came from. The second wish is to always remember the lessons that my classmates have taught me about life. The third and last wish is to learn patience._

_Yours Truly_

_Lily Marie Evans_

The following letter is from Emily. She is, if you will remember, my best friend.

_Dear Tiger Lily,_

_Can you believe that we are leaving Primary school already? I bet that you can't wait until you go off to boarding school and leave the rest of us at the local. I never doubted that you would get into a good school. You always were the brightest in the class even if sometimes David would get better on an exam or two. I just know that you will make us proud and be the best in your year._

_You can't help but be the best. You always put your heart and soul into everything you do. Thats what I like about you. You have passion. I pity anyone who tries to stand in your way. I doubt that they'd stand a chance. Remember in year four when David and you made a bet about whose science project would be the best? You worked on your's for three weeks solid. I didn't see you outside of school for days but you won the bet. Your project wasn't just the best in the year but the best in the school. I just know if you had been allowed to go to the regional competition you would have won that to._

_I've always wished that I could be half as brilliant as you. Though I think that most of that was just you doing twice as much work as necessary. You really need to lighten up. It's not as if it will kill you. Although knowing you, you would probably worry about it so much you would have a heart attack._

_Anyway, I am running out of things to say. So, good luck Tiger Lily._

_Yours Truly,_

_Emily_

This letter is from David. As you know he is my neighbour and is practically a sibling as well.

_Dear Lily,_

_I never realized how hard it can be to write before. I have to confess, I have all of the other letters written and that is including a letter to Mr Walker. You will be one of the hardest people to say good bye to. You have pushed me further than anyone else that I know. I can only hope that I meet someone who is half as intelligent as you at secondary school. Someone who has as much fire in their soul as you do._

_I've been at this letter for an hour and a half and I am only half way to the 250 word mark. I don't know how to put into words how much you mean to me. I am sorry for all of the disagreements that we have had. I apologize for all of the times when I have made you feel like less than you are. I only hope that you can forgive me for all of those years that I didn't tell you how I felt. I love you._

_You are a sister to me. I see you every day and we argue every day just as most siblings do. We get each other into trouble but we also help each other out of trouble. At home I am an only child but when you are near, I never feel so alone. I never want to lose touch. If you ever need help, I will be here for you._

_Yours Truly,_

_David_

The next two letters are from the twins, Michael and Michelle. I am putting them together because they come as a package, each saying what the other did not.

_Dear Lily,_

_The year is almost over and graduation draws nearer. It seems as if we just started primary yesterday and now it's time to leave. I almost feel as if I wasted that time. I always thought we had so much time ahead of us and now it seems as if it is all gone._

_Time that I should have spent getting to know you better, I used thinking I already knew you well enough. You never seemed to think like that. You would always try to get new information out of us about ourselves. It was almost as if every few months you would be meeting us for the first time. I never thanked you for that. It always kept me thinking about who I was and who other people thought I was. I am sorry that I never thought to return the favour._

_I hope that you never stop wanting to learn. The thirst for knowledge that you hold will prove a blessing when you need to know some random piece of information. I also hope that you never stop refreshing your view of the world. Who knows. Maybe someday you will meet someone and get a bad impression. In a few months they will have changed and you will like the "new" them._

_I wish you all the best in secondary school. I know that you will do well and, if the school is as good as you say it is, you will do extraordinarily well. _

_Yours Truly,_

_Michael_

_Dear Lily,_

_I will miss you so much. Soon there will only be Emily to relieve me of the insanity of living with boys. You were always there for me when I needed a girl's opinion and now I don't know who I will go to. I know that Emily will be there with me at secondary school but you were always the smart one._

_I know that I don't need to tell you to keep going strong. Nor do I need to tell you to always keep your eyes open. You know these things as well as I do and Michael is probably filling his letter with them. I shall fill my letter with what I will miss about you. Then you will see through my eyes for a bit._

_I will miss how strange things happen around you when you get scared or angry. They are usually quite funny as they tend to involve things changing colours. I will miss your determination to see things through. I don't know who will motivate us to finish when you are gone. I will miss your temper. Strange that I will miss it for most people don't like it but it shows you have passion. I will miss your impatience when you want something or have an idea. I will miss how you don't seem to care what other people think. Though when I think on that last one I know that you do care as you always watch how people will react to things. Most of all I will miss you and all you are._

_Please don't lose contact when you go away. I want to make sure they are treating you right. And please don't lose faith, I just know that where you are going is where you need to be._

_Yours Truly,_

_Michelle_

The last letter is from Mr Walker. He wrote each of us a letter to say good-bye and wish us luck.

_Dear Lily,_

_You have been an amazing student to have in my class these past six years. I will miss your comments and your questions. Sometimes it seemed as if you were the one teaching me the subjects though I was the teacher and you the student._

_I hope that you realize the talent and the potential that you have. There is an untapped talent in you that, if you learn and trust in it, will lead you to great powers. Know that you are not the only one with this talent and that you are not the only one who is learning about it. Many have come from similar backgrounds to yours and many yet will come._

_There are many things that I can tell you to help you on your path but they must wait for another time. For now I will say that you do not have to go it alone. People are always there to help, even if you cannot see them. However if, in the future, you find that you need help but don't know where to turn, you can always come to me and I will try my hardest to help you._

_I know that you will have a wonderful time at your boarding school. I never doubted that you would get into a top rate secondary school such as the one you did. We will miss you here at Precious Lambs. Keep in touch and don't forget us._

_Yours Truly,_

_Mr Kevin Walker_

Well, that is all of the letters addressed to me. It took up a bit more space than I thought it would. It also took up a bit more time as I was reading them over again as I pasted them in. I need to go now and get ready for bed as it will be lights out soon. My parents still have not stopped my grounding even though they know it was my magic that did it. Oh well. I suppose that I will live even if it is a dull existence.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**15 June 1969 – 20:00 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that Tunia has stopped calling me a freak. The bad news is that she no longer acknowledges my presence.

I think that she is mad that I got into a school of magic and she didn't. She has tried to convince Mum and Dad not to let me go but it didn't work. Mum and Dad are happy to have a witch in the family. They are just as curious as I am about what I will learn. They think that it will be useful to have magic even though Mum said that I am not allowed to use magic to do my chores.

Today in religion class, we got homework for graduation. We were given Psalms from the bible. We each have to memorize our chapter or part of the chapter and we will read them out on graduation. Michael and Michelle are sharing a chapter. Emily, David and I each have our own. Each of us has around 20-25 verses to memorize so that is even.

Michelle and Michael have Psalm 18. David has Psalm 9. Emily has Psalm 40 and I have Psalm 25. After we have each read our Psalm. Everyone present will recite Psalm 20 from their bible.

I should go now. It is almost lights out. I may not write for another week or so as I will be busy trying to memorize my passage.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**22 June 1969 – 19:30 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

I graduate primary school tomorrow. Truth be told. I'm scared. Everyone will be watching me. What if I mess up my guitar solo? What if I mess up my Psalm? What if I trip and fall in front of everyone? That would be horrible and it would be just my luck to do that. I can be very clumsy at times.

I can't do this. I'm going to be sick. That would get me out of it. But I can't do that. I need to go tomorrow. Everyone is counting on me. I cannot let them down. That would be even worse than anything else that could happen.

All this worrying is giving me a headache. I'm going to go downstairs to see if Mum will give me any paracetamol.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**22 June 1969 – 21:45 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep. I'm too worried about tomorrow. All I can think about are the what ifs. It is driving me insane. I've tried not to think about it, I really have but they just keep on popping up. Anything could go wrong. My hair could decide to turn green or my clothes will have rips in them. It could start raining and I will be so muddy they turn me away. Or maybe they will turn me away because they made a mistake and I'm not suppose to graduate and I have to go back and do another year.

I think I'm going to be sick...

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**22 June 1969 – 21:00 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

Well, I made it. I have graduated from primary school. I'm sorry I stopped writing last night but I had to go to the bathroom and be ill. Mum heard me and gave me some anti-nausea medicine which put me to sleep. Not that my dreams were very pleasant. I kept on dreaming I had shown up at graduation and they told me to go home because I wasn't graduating.

Luckily though, none of that actually happened. The graduation went perfect. No one messed up on their instrumental solos or their Psalms. The council newsletter took some pictures for an article they are doing about the primary schools. There was also a professional photographer that took pictures for an album. Mum and Dad ordered one for me.

Grandmother Rayne was there as well. She gave me a kitten just as she promised she would. The kitten is black with a white patch on his head. I've decided to call him Gabriel after the angel. He is so sweet. Gabriel is sleeping on my pillow at the moment.

At graduation, we were each awarded with a Bible. King James addition. That is a good thing because I don't know if Hogwarts has a chapel that I can go to. This way I can take my Bible and everything is all set.

Can you believe that primary school is over? Now I am getting ready to go to secondary school. Mum told me that the guide will be coming next week on Wednesday. That is when we will be going to London to get my school supplies. I am terribly excited I don't know if I will be able to wait.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that appear in the Harry Potter book series. I just borrow them, without asking but with all intentions of returning them at some point in time.**


	4. The Leaky Cauldron

**25 June 1969 – 14:00 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

It feels strange to have time during the day to write. Well, as you know, my punishment has finished and I have graduated from primary.

Tunia is still not talking to me. Actually I should say that Tunia is not talking to me unless she has to. She will talk to me if Mum and Dad tell her to. At first I was rather relieved as that meant that she wasn't calling me names but now it is getting rather lonely. At least before she would sometimes be nice to me. Now she just pretends as if any chair that I'm sitting in is empty. She use to acknowledge my presence but now she just looks past me.

Why does she hate me so much? I love her. She's my sister. I'll always love her. Why can't that be enough for her to love me too? I realize that sometimes I'm not as nice as I could be but I do try. I just wish she would see that.

I've got to go. Mum is calling. She says that Emily has called for me.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**30 June 1969 – 20:00 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

It's the last day of June. We go to London in two days. I wonder who our guide will be. It is someone that we know. Someone who went to Hogwarts when they were my age. Well that could be anyone, couldn't it?

Do you want to know who I think it is? I think that it is Widow England. She seems like the type. She hardly ever comes out of her house and always seems to be wearing strange clothes. Similar to what the professor wore when he came by. I don't suppose I mentioned that did I? He was wearing what looked like a bathrobe and had on a cloak. Strange isn't it? But he said that everyone in the wizarding world dresses like that.

Widow England also has a lot of cats and birds are always flying towards her house. I've even seen some owls. And the professor said that they use owls for communicating. Owls are to wizards as phones are to muggles.

The word muggles still makes me giggle. It sounds so silly.

I've just had a thought. The guide could also be John. He use to take care of Tunia and me when we were younger. Then he went off to a boarding school in Scotland. He has graduated by now but has a high end job in London. His parents say that he works for the Ministry.

I think that that is all I can think of. I don't know of anyone else who it could be. Though it could actually be anyone. I don't think I will manage to wait until Wednesday. I want to know who it is now. I just know I will be thinking on this all night. There are just so many possibilities. I could fill you up with just half of them. Which means it would probably be better if I stopped writing or else I may end up filling you before I even get to secondary school.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**2 July 1969 – 21:30 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Today we went to London to buy my school supplies. You will never guess who our guide was. It was Mr.Walker. He went to Hogwarts when he was my age and agreed to accompany us. He has been busy telling me all about the Magic world. Did you know that they have a sport that is played on broomsticks? Its called Quidditch. I hope I don't have to play. I hope I don't have to learn how to fly either. I'm terrified of heights.

I should probably go back to the beginning of the day and start to explain what occurred. Otherwise you will just get confused and wonder in which order things happened. So I will do what someone great once told someone else to do. "Start at the beginning and when you get to the end stop..." I wish I knew who said that. I just know I'm going to be thinking on it all night now, and I will wake up at around 3am and say this person said that. I do that all the time. It seems I do my best thinking when I'm asleep.

Well today started perfectly. Mum made me blueberry pancakes and let me have a cup of tea because it was a big day. We were planning on leaving around 9 so that we could get a full day of shopping done. Our guide was to arrive at around half 8. At 8:15, Mr.Walker showed up. Well, we didn't realize that he was the guide and Mum asked him "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Which is Mum's way of saying "what are you doing here?" Mr.Walker's reply was that he was there to help me get my schoolbooks. Well, you can just imagine our surprise. I didn't even guess that it would be Mr.Walker. I am really pleased that it was though. Widow England is not the most fun person to spend time with. She keeps on going on about her cats. Mum just says that she is lonely so it is good of people to spend time with her. I just think that she's not all there. Though I don't suppose that is a very Christian thought to have, is it?

After we got over the shock of Mr.Walker being our guide, Mum and Dad invited him in. I had so many questions for him, but Mum told me to let him be as we had all day. He asked for the list of school supplies so that he might know which shops we would need to go to. Dad passed it over to him and Mr.Walker took one look and started to laugh. Apparently the list hasn't changed since he went to school.

We took the train into London but Mr.Walker said that in the coming years I should feel free to go over to his house to "floo". I didn't know what he meant so I asked. Apparently witches and wizards use floo powder to travel. It is a connection that goes through the fireplace. You need to stand in the fireplace, shout where you want to go and through down the floo powder. At least, that's what I understand you are suppose to do. And I am sure that it is called floo as I asked Mr.Walker on the spelling and wrote it down. That is what you are suppose to do when you come across new words. It helps you to remember them.

When we got to London, we used the Underground or as Londoners call it the "tube". We got off at Bank station, that's on the Circle, Metropolitan, and Northern Lines. We used the Northern Line to get there. Dad showed us where he worked. Then we walked for a bit until we came across a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Mum and Dad had trouble seeing it but Mr.Walker and I noticed it almost straight away.

We went through the pub and Mr.Walker greeted the barman who looked friendly. His name was either Tom or John. Then we went out back and Mr.Walker took out his wand and tapped the wall several times. And you will never guess what happened then. The wall seemed to melt away and there was this street filled with magic and people dressed in robes and it was so wonderful. I wish you could have seen it. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

Mr.Walker led us to the wizarding bank called Gringotts. I wrote down the name. I also wrote down the poem which was on the inside of the door. I think that it is rather interesting. I write it in here so that you might read it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

Isn't that interesting? And instead of human bank tellers, they have goblins. Mum was afraid of them so Dad had to get the money converted. Yes he had to get money converted because wizards do not use pound sterling. Instead they use knuts which are bronze, sickles which are silver, and galleons which are gold. One galleon equals 17 sickles and one sickle equals 29 knuts. I hope I can remember that. It might come in handy when I am at school.

After converting the money, we went down to the end of Diagon Alley so we could work our way back. The shop closest to the end that we needed was Ollivander's Wand Shop. Mr.Ollivander was very nice and he had this curious tape measure. He started off measuring my arm and my height but the tape measure continued to measure until Mr.Ollivander told it to stop. It was measuring my eyelids, ears, hair and all sorts of silly things. Then Mr.Ollivander started pulling out wand after wand and getting me to try them out. But before I could raise most of them he would snatch them away. The more wands we went through the happier he seemed. He mentioned that it is the wand that chooses the witch. In the end he found the wand for me. It is made of willow and is 10 and ¼ inches long. Mr.Ollivander told me that it will be good for Charms. If you will remember, I already mentioned that I would like Charms. It seems as if it was meant to be.

We then went to Madam Malkin's to get my robes. There was a boy there who seemed nice when I was talking to him but his mother told him not to speak with me and pulled him away. When I asked Mr.Walker about it later he said that some wizards don't like muggles. These people don't think that witches and wizards who have muggle parents should be allowed to go to Hogwarts. He said that the majority of people don't think that but there are still those few. Then he asked me if I remembered the talk we had in class about coloured people and segregation. I had and Mr.Walker said that it was very similar only instead of the difference being in the colour of our skin, the difference is all in the bloodlines.

To cheer me up Mr.Walker treated me to an ice cream while Mum and Dad paid for my robes. I just dont understand why anyone can be so mean when they dont even know me.

I finished up my ice cream and we went to get my books. I cant remember the name of the store and I didn't write it down. We bought several books not on the school list along with my schoolbooks. After they managed to drag me out of the bookstore, we passed a quidditch store and there was a group of boys looking through the window and talking about the newest broom. I think they called it a silver apple... no wait it was a silver arrow. Mr.Walker stopped to talk to one of the boys father a Mr. Potter and explained quidditch to me. Mr.Potters son, whose name was James, came over when he heard that I didn't know what quidditch was. He could not believe that muggles didn't play quidditch. According to James, quidditch is the best game in the world and everyone should be playing it. He is going into first year too. James was the one who told me that first years aren't allowed to bring their own brooms. Then he tried to convince me that they were changing the rule for him and he was going to bring a silver arrow. I didn't believe him. Mum said it was cute how he was "trying to impress me" but just I think that James is full of himself.

After that intriguing conversation about quidditch, we finished getting my school supplies. I got some bottles of colour changing ink which I think are marvelous. I will use them in you once I get to Hogwarts as Mum said I am not allowed to use my school supplies until then. I also got some nice quills made of ostrich feathers. Mum and I were using them to tickle each other in the shop. Mum also bought me some ordinary quills but I like the ostrich feather ones best.

We also got a very nice brass telescope which I have set up next to my window so I can see the stars. Mum and Dad also got me a cauldron, some glass phials, and a set of scales. I have already packed those items away. To get the ingredients for potions class we went into an apothecary. It was rather creepy. One of the jars on the counter had eyes in it and I swear they kept on winking at me.

We had something to eat at one of the cafes and then went shopping in muggle London. It still makes me giggle. It is a funny word. You have to admit that. It is almost as funny as when David said "discombobulous" last summer. He still hasn't told me what that means.

I had best go to bed. It is really late and I have written a lot. Sleep tight.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**12 July 1969 – 18:45 (Saturday)**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been busy reading my new schoolbooks and trying out some of the simpler spells. So far I have been able to levitate a quill and repair a broken tea cup. Though it did take a few tries before the tea cup was fully mended. I have also been able to make my wand light up like a torch. All you do is say lumos and when you are done you say nox to turn it off. So far all I have read is terribly interesting. Although I suppose that most of the first years will be coming from wizarding houses and will already know these things.

I am going to go back to my schoolbooks. I have so much to learn. I may not write for another few days.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**15 August 1969 – 21:00 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I cannot believe it has been over a month since I've last written. Though, to tell the truth, not much has happened. I have been reading my schoolbooks everyday. I have finished The Standard Book Of Spells Grade 1 and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. I am currently working on Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them. I spent a few days at Emily's but I had to leave my schoolbooks at home as I didn't think her parents would allow them in their house.

I still find it hard to believe that in just two weeks I will be leaving for Hogwarts instead of going to Precious Lambs with David and Emily. I don't know what I'll do without them. I suppose that I will find new friends but it just won't be the same. I hope that I fit in at Hogwarts. Imagine if I don't make friends. That would be horrible. If everyone was like that woman in the robe shop? Mr.Walker said that not everyone was like that but he went to Hogwarts ages ago. Things change. They'll probably hate me there. Just like Tunia hates me.

Speaking of Tunia, today was her birthday. She had invited several of her friends from school over. They are here for a few more days. While they are here I am not allowed to have my schoolbooks outside of my room. Tunia doesn't want them to know that she has a "freak" for a sister. That means that I won't be able to practice any spells until I go to school. I will only be able to read through the books and I will only be able to do that in my room. I'm not even allowed to share any interesting pieces of information with my parents unless Tunia and her friends are out. I guess that I will survive this but it will be hard to keep it all a secret. All I want to do is learn more about the magical world and I know that Mum and Dad want to learn more about it as well. After all one of their daughters is a witch.

Tunia opened her presents at dinner today and I am very happy to say that she loved my present to her. She is always buying fashion magazines and so I bought her a years subscription to her favourite magazine, Glamour. I don't personally understand what she sees in fashion magazines. All of the women in them look as if they need a decent meal but Tunia looks up to them and I think she secretly wishes she looked like that.

I have to go. Tunia's friend Beatrice is pounding on the door telling me to keep down the noise. I never realized that writing was a noisy pastime. I guess you learn something new everyday.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that appear in the Harry Potter book series. I just borrow them, without asking but with all intentions of returning them at some point in time.**

**A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really made my day... you all said such nice things. Almost made me blush as much as Dumbledore when Madam Pomfrey complimented his earmuffs. So shout outs to Toto's Girl and Mad Over Mooney who are very nice people. I hope you like this chapter and I put James and someone else in this chapter just for you.**


	5. The Platform

**18 August 1969 – 9:00 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

Tunia's friends are leaving today. Thank goodness. I'm not very fond of Tunia's friends. They weren't the best house guests... well I should probably rephrase that. They weren't the best house guests towards me. They had a habit of walking into my room without knocking and without a reason. That meant that I had to keep my schoolbooks in my trunk so they would be safe from prying eyes. I am still on the same page of Fantastic Beasts as I was when I wrote on Friday though I should be able to read some more today though. They have also tried to steal you on several occasions which was why I haven't written since Friday. Every time I would take you out, one of them would try to take you. Because if I'm holding onto you so tightly, you must be very interesting.

At the moment I am sitting at the kitchen table eating some breakfast. Tunia and her friends are still asleep. During the entire time they have been here, they have not gotten up before 10:30am. Isn't that insane? I think it is because by the time they finish breakfast it's time for lunch. Though I don't suppose that bothers them much as it just means they will eat less. They are all on one diet or another. One of them is a vegetarian meaning she doesn't eat meat. Another one is allergic to nuts and yet another is allergic to milk. I even think that one of them is only eating "carbs" or something like that. I don't know how Mum managed to keep it all straight but she did. I keep on forgetting and offering them something that they don't eat. Then of course they treat me even worse for forgetting.

Gabriel is sleeping on one of the kitchen chairs. It is the one nearest the oven. He has claimed it as his own and you can always find him there. Though people who don't know he sleeps on it usually try to sit there. It was actually quite funny when Tunia's friend Annabell pulled out the chair and tried to sit down the other day. Gabriel hissed and took a swipe at her. Though I do feel sorry for Gabriel because she picked him up and all but threw him on the floor. Poor kitty. He doesn't go near her now. Every time she enters the room he leaves as quick as he can.

Uh Oh. I hear noise from upstairs. I think it might be Tunia or one of her friends. I need to hide you so that they don't find out what I've said about them. I haven't written the nicest things.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**21 August 1969 – 14:30 (Thursday)**

Dear Diary,

In 11 days I will be on the train towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If I could write the sounds of excitement that I am making right now, I would. But I don't know how to spell them. Therefor, I will tell you that there are a lot of squeals and I am at this moment resisting the urge to jump up and down.

I have so much to do, I can hardly get my mind around it. So instead of writing out everything. I will keep a countdown and write only how many days are left. If something significant happens, I will include that, but otherwise it will just be a countdown.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**22 August 1969 – 21:00 (Friday)**

10 SLEEPS UNTIL HOGWARTS!!!!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**23 August 1969 – 21:00 (Saturday)**

9 SLEEPS!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**24 August 1969 – 21:00 (Sunday)**

8 SLEEPS!!!!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**25 August 1969 – 21:00 (Monday)**

7 SLEEPS!!!!!! 1 week!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**26 August 1969 – 21:00 (Tuesday)**

6 SLEEPS!!!!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**27 August 1969 – 21:00 (Wednesday)**

5 SLEEPS!!!!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**28 August 1969 – 21:00 (Thursday)**

4 SLEEPS!!!!!! I almost wrote that I had 8 sleeps left but then I looked at the calendar and I only have 4 sleeps... less than one week until I will be at secondary school... in a different part of the country... thats a scary thought... I don't think I'm ready...

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**29 August 1969 – 21:00 (Friday)**

3 SLEEPS!!!!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**30 August 1969 – 21:00 (Saturday)**

2 SLEEPS!!!!!!

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**31 August 1969 – 21:45 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

I leave for Hogwarts tomorrow... I am really scared. I don't think I'm ready. I've read all my schoolbooks but I can hardly remember any of it. I can't remember anything that Mr Walker told me about the Wizarding World either. I feel sick. I'm going to be sick. They're going to tell me to go home because I'm too sick to be taught.

I know why I'm so scared. That is why I am going to try and stay strong. I'm scared because I don't know what lies ahead of me. I would be just as scared if I was going to Madam Eldridge's. I know that I am going to a school for magic. I don't know what that will be like, living with magic everywhere. I don't know what my schoolmates will be like. Will they be friendly or will they consider me a freak? What if everyone is like that woman in the robe shop? I realize that I was accepted into the school because I have magic in me, but that doesn't necessarily mean that I have enough. If the other students are from Wizarding backgrounds, they might all be better than me. I might not be able to stay in school because I will fall behind of the other students. I know that all of the spells I have tried have worked. But they were just simple spells. I bet that everyone else can already do spells ten times more advanced. I will have to work twice as hard to keep up with them.

Diary, I have made a decision that I want your help in keeping. I am not going to let this fear stop me. It may make me ill. It may make me cry. But I will not give up. I will work ten times as hard as anyone else if I have to. I will take more risks than anyone else if it is needed. I will do anything that I need to do to prove to them that I am just as good as any "pure blood". I will prove that I am not a freak, this is where I belong. I am Lily Marie Evans, I am a witch, and I will not let myself be frightened out of anything.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**1 September 1969 – 8:00 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

Today is the day. Mum said that Tunia was a complete mess on her first day, though Tunia denies this accusation. Mum also said that I look as if I'm just going to visit Emily not like I'm going to a school in another part of the country. I must look calmer than I feel.

In just 15 minutes, I will be going out the front door and won't return until Christmas. I'm so scared that my hands are shaking and I can't eat. Maybe some deep breaths will help. If I just remember to breathe. In and out. In and out.

I can do this. I am ready. I have everything packed. I have read all of my schoolbooks. Gabriel is in his travel cage and I have some wizarding money in my purse.

Mr Walker is here. I've got to go. I will try to write some more on the train.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**1 September 1969 – 10:45 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

Okay. I am on the train. It leaves in just 15 minutes. I am sitting in a compartment all by myself. My entire family is outside of my window waiting for the train to leave so that they can wave good-bye. Mr Walker left once we got through the barrier and onto the train.

The train leaves from platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station. You are probably thinking that there is no platform 9 ¾ and you would be right if you were a muggle because they cannot see it. You need to run at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get to platform 9 ¾.

I've just noticed how quiet it is here. I would think there would be at least some noise..._  
_

_  
_**1 September 1969 – 13:00 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry about that abrupt ending. Do you remember that boy that I met in July in Diagon Alley? His name is James. He decided to pull a prank on me. Well... not necessarily on me, it was intended for the person or persons who sat in this compartment. He was here at least 20 minutes before I showed up because his mum didn't want him to be late for his first year. Using that time, he placed a box of fireworks under one of the seats and set them off a few minutes before the train was due to depart. I guess he thought it would be funny.

He wasn't the only one who thought it was funny. Almost everyone who walked by thought it was hilarious. Though I do have to thank him because I met a new friend. She didn't think that the prank was funny either. She went and got a prefect then invited me to her compartment to spend the rest of the train ride.

Her name is Amelia and she is going to be a first year too. Right now she is gone to the wc which is why I am writing in you. We have been talking for most of the trip. Getting to know each other.

She's from a wizarding household but doesn't care if I am a muggle born. She is just as scared as I am about Hogwarts. Amelia's older brother has been telling her stories. Apparently we have to duel each other at the sorting. The strongest go to Gryffindor and the weakest go to Hufflepuff. I hope that we are in the same house. Though I don't know if I believe Bradley about the dueling. I think Mr Walker would have mentioned that. Don't you?

Oh great. Here comes James. I wonder what he wants.

He apologised. He came over and said that he was sorry and gave me a lolly. That was so sweet of him... except that he gave me an acid pop. Lucky for me that Amelia came back before I ate it. Acid pops burn holes in your tongue. I think he's being nice but then he does something like that. I hardly even know him but I cannot stand him. I don't think he can go any lower in my thoughts Diary.

I should go get changed into my robes now. I will write again tonight. After I know which house I will be in.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that appear in the Harry Potter book series. I just borrow them, without asking but with all intentions of returning them at some point in time.**

**A/N- About the sleeps. It's just something that I do if there is a big event coming up.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! So shout outs to northernlights92, Oblivious Wonder, and Mad Over Mooney**


	6. The First Week

**1 September 1969 – 21:45 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

It's the end of my first day away from home. I'll try to catch you up on what happened since this afternoon. The train pulled up to the station at about 16:00. Between my last entry and when the train pulled in, Amelia and I talked about everything. We talked about our lives and our families. We talked about our old friends and I told her about my old school.

After the train pulled into the station, we got out and this giant of a man was yelling for all of the first years to follow him. I've learned that his name is Hagrid and he is the keeper of the keys. When all the first years were surrounding him, I think there was about thirty of us, he lead us to a group of boats. The boats took us across a massive lake and it was from the boats that we got our first look at Hogwarts. I can't even describe it right now. I guess I could try but words aren't enough. It is a castle but it's larger than any castle I have ever seen before. And there is something about it that when you see it you know that it has a magic of its own. But that doesn't make any sense does it?

And the outside just gave you a taste of what was going to happen. We were all standing in a small room before the sorting ceremony and a ghost came through the wall. He introduced himself as the friar and said he was Hufflepuff's resident ghost. I learned later, from Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost, that he tries every year to be one of the first to greet the first years. He thinks that it calms us down to meet a friendly person straight off, even if it is a dead one. Though I must say it didn't work for me.

The sorting ceremony wasn't at all as I had pictured it to be. There were a lot of rumours going around about what we would have to do. Some of them had us fighting trolls. Others said that we had to hold our breath underwater. The actual ceremony had us trying on a hat.

It's not as bad as it sounds. We were all standing up in front of the school when one of the teachers brought forward a stool and an old dingy hat that my mother wouldn't have let anywhere near our house. There was a tear along its brim and it sang a nice song about the different houses. I wish I could remember it but it was rather long. All I can remember is that it said that Gryffindors are brave, Ravenclaws are bright, Hufflepuffs are loyal and Slytherins are ambitious.

We were called up in alphabetical order to try on the sorting hat. I am very glad that my last name is Evans. I was one of the first called up. I had a very nice chat with the sorting hat. He is very nice. Told me that I seemed very bright and that it was a hard decision between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. In the end he chose Gryffindor because I am apparently very brave. I don't see that because I was absolutely terrified that I would put the hat on my head and he would tell me that I have no magic and I need to go back. That would have been horrible.

Amelia was sorted into Hufflepuff but we have promised that we will talk and study together when we can. I just know that we are going to be great friends.

Unfortunately for me, James Potter was also sorted into Gryffindor. I just hope that he doesn't bother me too much. I don't have the highest opinion of him.

Do you remember the boy that I met at the robe shop? Well he was also sorted into Gryffindor. His name is Sirius Black and I don't think the Slytherins like him. They kept on shooting him dirty looks all through dinner.

Speaking of dinner. That was an experience all of its own. All of the plates were empty and then Professor Dumbledore said a few random words and the plates were all full of so many different types of food you could eat something different for every meal of every day of the year. And it tasted so good. I wonder who cooks the food. Or do they use magic to make it?

After dinner, one of the Gryffindor prefects lead us to Gryffindor tower. We have a portrait of a Lady guarding the door and she will only let us in if we have the password. The password at the moment is Soprano. Once we were in the tower, the prefects warned us that the Lady believes that she is a soprano though she can hardly hold a tune. I consider myself warned.

The girls' dormitory is up the stairs on the right hand side when you enter the common room. Our bags and trunks had already been brought up. I suppose that was done while we were all eating.

I had intended to get to know the girls I am sharing a room with a bit better before we went to sleep but it seems as if I am the only one up. I should probably go to sleep myself. Tomorrow is set to be a big day as well.

Good night.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**2 September 1969 – 21:30 (Tuesday)**

Dear Diary,

Today we got our class schedules. Our first class was Transfiguration. The professor is nice enough though she is rather strict. We are going to be starting out with some very simple transfiguring. Turning matches into pins. To be fair it is a rather difficult subject to master. I have heard some of the older students say that they still have trouble with some of the simplest of transfiguration spells. I hope that I don't have that problem, though I did have a hard time turning the match into a pin.

The other two classes that we had today were History of Magic and double Herbology. I think that I am going to like Herbology. It was the only class that we had today with the Hufflepuffs. Professor Sprout partnered us up with someone from a different house and she put Amelia and me together. The teacher is a bit rough around the edges as if she doesn't care about her looks but you can tell that she knows what she is talking about and she loves plants.

Professor Binns, the History teacher, is very, incredibly dull. He speaks in monotone. His voice is flatter than a pancake. As much as I love school and learning, I almost fell asleep in his class. Some of the students did actually fall asleep.

Speaking of students, I should tell you who the other Gryffindors are. As I mentioned yesterday, James Potter and Sirius Black are two of them. The other boys are Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The other girls are Kathleen Rogers, Sarah MacMillan, Courtney O'Keefe and Annabelle Robins. They seem to be more interested in boys and fashion than they are in school and books. At least that is what they are talking about at the moment. The conversation doesn't interest me much though I hope that we can be friends. Even if all we can talk about are the latest fashions, it would be nice to have a friend in my own house. I only get to see Amelia when we have classes together or if we are both on free periods.

I should probably get to sleep it has been a long two days. I will write again soon.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**3 September 1969 – 21:30 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Today I had my first Charms class. We have it with the Ravenclaws. It was a double class meaning that we had it for two periods in a row. We also had Herbology and Potions. Professor Slughorn, the potions instructor, seems to have his favourites in the class. Most of them being pureblood and Slytherins. I am going to try and change that. I was the only one who could answer all of his questions. He seemed to be impressed by that especially since he asked me some questions that we weren't suppose to know until closer to the end of the year. Professor Slughorn said that he hadn't expected anyone to read the books past the first two chapters.

I wish I could say that it was the best day ever but I would be lying. It would have been if it weren't for James and Sirius. They have decided that they are going to be the newest and best pranksters in Hogwarts history. Sounds innocent enough doesn't it? But guess who they chose as one of their first victims? Yeppers. They chose me and another first year named Severus Snape. He's a Slytherin and in my Potions class. At dinner time they put "Gotta Go" into our drinks. Just for your information "Gotta Go" makes you need the bathroom, badly. It is what people take when they can't go.

Needless to say that I didn't leave the bathroom until the potion wore off several hours later. Severus wasn't as lucky as I and didn't get to the bathroom in time. Poor boy. I don't think that anyone is going to forget that. I heard about it when Amelia and Kathleen came to find out what was wrong. It was Kathleen who told me what James and Sirius had done. She had heard them bragging about it. They had chosen Severus because he is in Slytherin obviously. I have only been here for two and a half days but even I have noticed the rivalry between the two houses. I just wish I knew why they pranked me. I have done nothing to them. I'm in their house. What reason do they have? I can't think of any. Maybe it will be clearer in the morning. I hope so.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**5 September 1969 – 21:30 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I am sorry that I didn't write yesterday. We had Astronomy last night. I got to gaze at the stars all night... well alright... Professor Sinistra was telling us how to find certain stars. Apparently it is her first year teaching. I think that she is doing a brilliant job so far. Though she did give us homework. We have to be able to point out at least three different stars and constellations by next class. I am going to meet Amelia tomorrow night to work on our homework together. The Hufflepuffs are in our Astronomy class so she has the same homework as me.

The only interesting things that have happened over the past two days were the new classes. We had Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday. Other that that we had Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, Charms and, of course, Astronomy.

Guess what Professor Slughorn said in Potions today. He said that next class we would be studying our first potion. Figuring out the proper ingredients and then, next Friday, we will be brewing it. He didn't tell us what potion it would be but I have an idea. I think that it might be a very simple healing potion. One that you soak over mild burns to cool them down. I heard that he always starts the first years with that potion. I can't quite remember the name of it though. Oh well... I really have nothing else to write about so I will leave you for now.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**7 September 1969 – 12:00 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

Tomorrow I will have completed my very first week at Hogwarts. I can't believe it. I feel as though I just arrived today. Diary, it is so much better here than I dreamed it could be. The girls in my dorm are wonderful. Well, alright, Courtney and Sarah seem to have one track minds. They are always talking about boys and the like. But Annabelle and Kathleen talk about other things. They all grew up in the wizarding world. Kathleen and I have a lot in common, I think that we are going to be great friends. Annabelle seems to hang out with boys more than girls. She is very much a tomboy. You should hear her talk about quidditch. I think that she will become a close friend in the future.

Courtney and Sarah may become close friends but they seem content with just each other and then having fair weather friends in the rest of us. They knew each other before Hogwarts. Apparently their mothers are best friends. I don't really mind that they don't want other close friends. To be completely truthful, the conversation gets a bit boring when all there is to talk about is the latest cute boy.

They have even begun a list of all the cute boys in school. They have listed the boys by grade, house and "cuteness" level. The boys are rated on a scale of one to ten. Ten is the cutest and one is the ugliest. There are even rules to the list, which Courtney says will be rewritten every year. The first rule is, for a boy to be included in the list he must either be in our year or above, or he must have a cuteness level of seven and over.

I admit, helping make the list was fun. I had never done anything like it before. Not that there was much chance to back home what with only two boys in my year and, not including my year, six in my primary school. That wouldn't make a very long list. In fact all of the boys would have to be on it to even call it a list. Here at Hogwarts there are 16 boys in my year and, again not including my year, and almost a hundred boys in the school. That is not even including the teachers themselves. The list for this school needs to be narrowed down immensely. And I am not just saying that because the five of us spent all day yesterday getting to know one another and going boy watching. Though that was fun. We have decided to make it a tradition. Every year, on the first Sunday of term, we will spend the day boy watching and making The List. I should go, Kathleen, Amelia and some of her friends have decided that we need to go exploring. I love this castle.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that live there. I just like to play with them. They all belong to the wonderful brilliance that is JK Rowling.**

**Thank you Mad Over Mooney and Forever Dreaming for your reviews they are very much appreciated.**


	7. The Broomstick

**10 September 1969 – 21:00 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

It is official. I hate magic. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it! I have to learn how to fly. If I want to learn magic, I have to learn how to fly. My feet have to leave the ground and I am to be supported only by a flimsy old broomstick. I don't want to learn magic anymore. Not if I have to leave the ground. I wrote home yesterday telling Mum and Dad. I don't think it is too late to get into Madam Eldridge's. We can just tell them that I was ill. I'm sure that Tunia would go along with that. Though... I will miss everyone here. Maybe not James or Sirius but I will miss everyone else that I've met. And I will miss Charms class. I suppose that I'll miss Transfiguration and Potions and the other classes as well. I guess that I'll miss the owl post coming in the morning too.

Alright, I don't want to leave and I don't hate magic. I just don't want to fly. I don't like being away from the ground. I don't even like standing on steps. I have already had two flying lessons and the broom does not like me. We had to hold one hand over the broom and say "up". The broom was then to fly or jump up to our hand. I was the only one who couldn't do it.

Of course, we have flying lessons with the Slytherins. One of them came over to me after the first class and told me that I would never be able to fly because I was a "mudblood", which is a really nasty word for a muggleborn. I don't know if it is true that my blood has anything to do with flying but I was determined to prove him wrong. I got permission from Professor McGonagall, who is the head of Gryffindor house, to practice my flying yesterday afternoon. Annabelle tried to help and after a few hours I managed to get off the ground. Of course, then, my fear of heights surfaced, I panicked and fell off the broom.

Today, I had another flying lesson with the class. Again, it was a disaster. I flew my broom into a tree. Well, I should actually say that my broom flew into a tree and took me with it. I couldn't control the broom at all. I wasn't hurt but Coach Meath had to take me to the hospital wing just in case I was hurt and not showing it. The nurse kept me there until half eight just to make sure I was okay. After I was released, I came up here to the dorm room and finished my Astrology homework.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**13 September 1969 – 8:30 (Saturday)**

Dear Diary,

I know that it's early on a Saturday morning but I woke up and everyone else is asleep. I got bored and don't want to start on my homework just yet even though it is mostly completed. I thought instead I would write in you. I am sitting in the common room as I have just gotten back from breakfast. It is empty except for me and Gabriel. He is playing with one of my shoelaces underneath the table.

As you probably have guessed I am still here at Hogwarts. Mum and Dad have said I am not allowed to transfer to Madam Eldridge's for at least another month. If I am still unhappy at that point then they will allow me out however they want me to give Hogwarts a fair chance. I have to say that I agree with them and I am enjoying most of my classes and my classmates. I am still not the best flyer although with Annabelle and Kathleen's help I can somewhat control the broom now. Coach Meath even helped for a bit. He offered to get some of the older students who are good at flying to tutor me. I hope I don't need that although if it will help me then I won't rule it out just yet.

Actually thinking about it, I wouldn't mind help at all, though I hope if Coach Meath chooses someone, he picks Fabian Prewett. He is really nice and sweet and cute. He is a fifth year and a prefect. He has helped me with my transfiguration and he is so nice about it. He told me that, even though he is studying for his OWLs in June, helping me out is helping him remember things. OWLs are Ordinary Wizarding Levels we need to take them at the end of fifth year and at the end of seventh year we take our NEWTS, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests.

Fabian is so perfect. I wish that the boys in my year were like him. All I get are boys like James Potter and his friends. They think that they are the best but Fabian is ten times better than all of them combined. For instance, yesterday I was working on my transfiguration homework and I was having a lot of trouble with it. Fabian saw that I was struggling and offered to help. After Fabian showed me what I was doing wrong and corrected it, I thanked him and we had a very nice, adult style conversation. When Fabian left, James came up to me and he told me that I should have just asked him for help because he is the best in our class. Can you believe the nerve of him? I should have gotten James, a first year, to help me rather than Fabian, a fifth year and a prefect. Just thinking about it makes me mad.

I think I'm going to take a run outside for a bit. See if I can get rid of this anger.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**1 October 1969 – 21:30 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Wow, I can't believe that it has been so long since I've last written in you. The time has gone by so quickly. It is so unbelievably amazing here. I love everything about Hogwarts. I even love flying. Though I think that's because Coach Meath has gotten Fabian to tutor me. Have I told you how wonderful he is? I suppose that he thinks I'm a right idiot though. He helps me out with flying and transfiguration. That's two classes. Two classes out of a total of eight. I wish I were smarter, but then I wouldn't need Fabian's help and I would have no reason to talk to him. After all he is a fifth year.

I may not be able to write for another short while. I hope that you'll understand. I am getting to be rather social and I don't want to disrupt my schoolwork too much either. Therefor I must try to balance out school and friends. This is getting to be rather difficult seeing as I now need help in two subjects. Although my transfiguration is improving. Fabian says that I am beginning to really catch on and I may not need his help for much longer. Flying, however, is a different story. I still crash about nine times out of ten. I am not going to give up though.

I wish I could write more as this is the most relaxing thing I have done all week. I just don't have anything else to tell you. Classes are the same. I am top in Charms, James is top in Transfiguration, and Severus and I are tied for top spot in Potions. I am not quite sure who is top in Defence however I think it might be Remus. Amelia and Jennifer Page are top in Herbology. James is also the top in Flying although Annabelle and Sirius come a very close second. Sirius is definitely the top in Astronomy. He told me the other day that all of his family are named after stars and he had to memorize the family stars when he was younger. I really don't know who the top in History is as Professor Binns tends to ignore the class most of the time in favour of reading out our textbook to us. I am serious about that. Half of the class doesn't pay attention and he doesn't notice. Apparently he didn't even notice when he had died. Oh I think I had forgotten to mention to you before that Professor Binns is a ghost.

What I was told happened was that one day Professor Binns had had too much to drink. He went to bed and the next day he got up to teach and left his body behind. I'm not quite sure if that is exactly what happened but I don't think Professor Binns would be willing to tell.

Oh dear. I'm turning into a gossip aren't I? Well I hope that this doesn't count as we are practically one anyway and you can only know what I tell you. Therefor I need to tell you everything that I can. It's not as if I'm telling everyone else. Just you.

I think I'm going to go pray now. I think I'm going to need forgiveness and help in not turning into a gossip.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**10 October 1969 – 7:15 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I have decided that I am going to write the truth in you. You shall me my confidant and all around secret keeper. I don't dare tell the girls everything because they wouldn't understand. Well, they would understand but they would tease me and make me feel as if they don't understand. And if I told Courtney or Sarah, then the whole school would know in a matter of hours. I know that it is wrong to speak ill of a person and to judge them, however I strongly feel that Courtney and Sarah are gossips. Huge gossips. There for I must be careful what I tell them. I think that Kathleen and Amelia would be fine to tell although Amelia and I have been growing more distant what with being in different houses. Oh well. I will dwell on that later.

For my first confession to you. I have a crush on Fabian Prewett. I may deny this crush if anyone else asks me but just between the both of us, I have a major crush. If only there wasn't such a large age gap between us. If only I was four years older, everything would be perfect and I wouldn't have to pretend that I need help in almost every single subject just to talk to him.

My second and last confession for this entry is that I have started calling James, "Potter" to his face. The reason for this is that he has been very mean towards me, Fabian and some of the Slytherin students. I shall continue to call him James here however when I speak to other people about him he shall be Potter. I would be able to easily forgive James being mean towards the Slytherins as they are a rather nasty group especially towards Sirius. I cannot easily forgive James' attitude towards Fabian though. Fabian has been nothing but nice to everyone. James is increasingly rude towards him and keeps telling me that he should be tutoring me instead of Fabian. I have already forgiven his attitude towards myself as that is what good Christians do. They forgive the trespasses against them. Yes I realize that that is part of the Lord's prayer but it fits and I don't think he would begrudge me this use of it. Someday I will paste in the Lord's prayer.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**15 October 1969 – 21:45 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Swish and flick. Flap and flick. Swish and jab. That is all I can think of. Swish and flick, flap and flick , and swish and jab. We are practicing our wand movements in Charms. Professor Flitwick said that we will soon be working on the incantations used when performing Charms. The swish and flick movement is what makes an object move. Whether that movement is to levitate or to tap dance. Swish and jab is used to change an objects appearance. Such as changing the colour or size. Flap and flick is used to... it is used to... to to to to to... I can't remember. Just a moment while I get out my Charms book. Ah. Here it is. The flap and flick is used when Charming an object to make a certain sound. I remember now. Professor Flitwick mentioned that he uses the flap and flick movement around Christmas time. He didn't mention what for though.

We also had flying lessons today. That was an absolute disaster. Though on the bright side I only crashed five times. I think that Nurse Cattaneo is getting use to me going to the hospital wing after flying lessons. She is very nice. Nurse Cattaneo is originally from Italy but she moved here after the muggles' first world war. She is elderly and somewhat grandmotherly unless you are being difficult and don't want to take your medicine or if you need rest and your friends don't want to leave. Luckily for me, I haven't had to stay overnight yet. Though if I can't learn to stay on my broom I might have to.

Ow. Sarah just threw a pillow at me and told me to be quiet and go to bed. I guess this is good night then. I'll be nice because Sarah just come into her "womanhood" and she is feeling all out of sorts.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**24 October 1969 – 21:45 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I overheard Remus tell the other boys that he would be leaving tomorrow to visit his mother. Apparently she is really sick. He had to visit her last month as well. The poor thing. She must be extremely ill if she needs to take Remus out of school this often. I don't know what time he's leaving though he did say he would probably be gone all weekend. I think that I will make a get well card for her. I realize that she doesn't know me but maybe it will cheer her up and help her feel better. I wonder if she likes chocolate? If she does I'll send some. Chocolate always helps me feel better. Although... I don't even know Remus' mother's name. That would be a rather awkward card wouldn't it?

_Dear Mrs Lupin,_

_You don't know me. I go to school with your son Remus. We aren't exactly friends though we do say hello when we pass in the corridors. I overheard your son telling his real friends that you are sick and have decided to send a get well card. I will have no way of knowing if you get it. I will also have no way of knowing if it helps. I have also sent some chocolate though I don't know if you like chocolate or if you are allergic to chocolate. So if you get worse from eating the chocolate which also has nuts in it, I am terribly sorry and I hope you get much better very quickly. Please don't die I didn't know you were allergic._

_Get Well Soon_

_Lily Marie Evans_

That would go over great. Maybe I should just ask Remus how his mother is doing when he gets back. That way I could send my get well wishes through him. That would be better. Less awkward.

I'm going to get some sleep. Fabian and Anabelle said that all day tomorrow we are going to work on my flying. We are not going to stop until I fly for twenty minutes without crashing or falling off of the broom. Somehow I think that we are going to need more than just one day for that.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**31 October 1969 – 21:30 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I can't believe the nerve of them. I am so mad that I can barely speak in sentences. Why would they do that? I mean... jinxing the puddings so that every time someone tried to eat them the fork or spoon or knife or whatever they were using melted. Why would anyone want to do that? And even worse. James came over to me afterwards and bragged that it was him, Sirius, Remus and Peter that did it. He thought that I would swoon at his obvious use of "advanced" magic. Though I overheard Remus and Peter talking about the potion they used. Apparently the potion, which they put on the top of the puddings, melts any metal it comes into contact with. You can buy the potion through mail order. Pathetic. Using a potion that they didn't make and then claiming that they had charmed all the puddings. Well, James and Sirius are claiming that. Remus and Peter are being rather close mouthed about it.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter world, Hogwarts, Lily, James, Siruis, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, or any of the other characters that live there. I just like to play with them. They all belong to the wonderful brilliance that is JK Rowling.**

**Thank you Mad Over Mooney for reviewing though I'm afraid it has been awhile since my last update. I'll try to be quicker next time. **


	8. The Present

**1 November 1969 – 8:00 (Saturday)**

Dear Diary,

I'm not as angry as I was last night. The reason for this is that Fabian, who is also up now, told me that Professor McGonagall gave the boys detention for the prank. They deserved it. That was a dangerous stunt to pull. Someone could have been injured. Imagine if someone had eaten the sweets. What would the potion done to their stomach? I don't even want to think about it though I'm sure that Nurse Cattaneo would be able to fix them up right away.

I am sitting in the great hall right now trying to eat breakfast. Fabian is urging me to hurry so that we can get down to the quidditch pitch to practice my flying. I want to take a break though. I want to go just one day without classes or studying or flying. Especially flying. But if I do take a break then I would be more likely to give up and I am getting better at flying. I can manage to stay on my broom for almost 45 minutes without falling or crashing and today is my last tutoring session with Fabian for flying. He is still going to help me with Transfiguration though I am now getting a bit ahead of the class on that. Which I suppose is a good thing because if I am ahead of the class then I can focus more on what Professor McGonagall is saying rather than on whether or not I am getting the wand movements right.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**5 November 1969 – 21:30 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Today we learned the floating charm! I am so happy. I managed to get five points for Gryffindor by being the first person to perform the charm correctly. I can't even begin to explain the rush that I felt when I performed it correctly. The rush I felt when I was back at home was nothing in comparison to this. I love Hogwarts. I love charms. I love magic.

And this means that we will be starting our studies in earnest. We will be working on the practical part as well as theory. Not that I mind theory, it's just that it can get rather dull after awhile. I can't wait until I go home and can show my parents what I've learnt. I don't want them to regret sending me here, even if Tunia already regrets it.

I should get some sleep. After all, I won't get much sleep tomorrow night what with Astronomy class.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**21 November 1969 – 20:00 (Friday)**

Dear Diary,

I am stuck in the hospital wing for the weekend. You will never guess why either. Do you remember Severus Snape? Well, he has gotten in with some rather nasty friends, namely Gregory Martin. They learnt that he is very talented in potions, they dislike muggleborns and so they decided to go on a rampage. Well, a rampage of sorts. They got Severus to mix up some potions, mostly harmless and meant only to scare, and they slipped them to the muggleborns of the school. I was one of them. The potion they slipped me was meant to blind me for a few hours, but one of the ingredients is a fresh wild strawberry. I happen to be highly allergic to strawberries.

Luckily for me, Miranda, a sixth year Hufflepuff prefect, noticed what was happening and got me to the hospital wing in time. Nurse Cattaneo was able to fix me up quickly, but she wants to keep me here "for observation" in case my allergies flare up again.

I'm just glad that it happened after potions had finished. It won't be so bad. I'll get to work on my extra-credit projects. I know what you are thinking. That is, if books can think. It is early in the year to be doing extra-credit. My defence to that is, that this is an extra-credit project for transfiguration. Professor McGonagall gave it to me because she thought it might help me with the practical part of transfiguration. I hope it does.

I should probably go. Nurse Cattaneo is coming over with more medicine. Yuck.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**22 November 1969 – 15:30 (Saturday)**

Dear Diary,

I'm still in the hospital wing. Though, if I'm good, Nurse Cattaneo says I can leave tomorrow at dinner time.

I'm not the only one in here today. Remus is sick as well. At least now I have constant company, though I wish it could have been because I'm out and not because someone else is stuck here with me.

Amelia and Kathleen came to visit me for awhile. But they was kicked out because we were making too much noise. Amelia was telling me about what happened to Severus and Gregory. Apparently, someone pranked them in revenge for the muggleborns. I'm not going to condone pranks but the way Amelia was telling about it was very funny.

By the way do you like the word condone? I do its a nice word. It means to excuse but it sounds a lot better.

What happened was, someone got a hold of some of their baby pictures and posted them throughout the school. Normally, that would be bad enough. What made it worse was that baby Severus and baby Gregory were wearing pink dresses. I don't know the story behind those pictures but I am positive that there is a story behind them.

I wish I knew who was behind this. I would love to know why they are wearing pink dresses in the pictures. Although, it really is none of my business. So it is probably better that I don't know. And really, it was rather mean to share those pictures. They are rather personal. I hope the prankster gets caught. They would certainly deserve it. I'm sure they have been caught and dealt with. Quite possibly by Professor Dumbledore himself.

Thats strange. Remus just told me I was talking to myself while I wrote. He disagrees with me. He doesn't think that the prankster should get caught. He thinks it was a rather daring move. He also said that Severus and Gregory deserve what is coming to them. Well, Remus called them Snape and Martin but I am going to use Christian names as there are several people in our grade with the same surname.

I'm going to leave off on this as Remus wants to play a game of cards.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**23 November 1969 – 21:30 (Sunday)**

Dear Diary,

Remus was suppose to be in the hospital wing again tonight. I went up to pay a visit to him after dinner and he wasn't there. Nurse Cattaneo told me that he was behind a set of closed curtains, but I went over when she wasn't looking, and he wasn't there. My guess is that he sneaked out to sleep in his own bed. Not that I blame him, those cots are not very comfortable. Though I didn't see Remus, my trip to the hospital wing wasn't a complete waste. I got to see the full moon. I love full moons. They are absolutely gorgeous. Unfortunately, they tend to bring about werewolves.

Speaking of full moons, it was a full moon last month when Remus went to visit his mother. How strange a coincidence is that? Maybe it's some strange wizarding disease that hits people on the full moon? Remus could have caught it when he went to visit his mother.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**1 December 1969 – 21:30 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

I've gotten a letter from Mum. She said that she will pick me up from Kings Cross on the 20th, when Christmas break begins. Mum also said that Tunia isn't coming home for Christmas this year. I don't know whether to be happy or sad.

I am happy that I won't have to endure her name calling and bullying. But I'm sad because I wanted to show her what I've learned. I was hoping that once she saw how wonderful magic is, she wouldn't be afraid anymore. That she would be proud of me. I guess that won't happen but at least I can show my parents.

I think I'm going to write a letter back home. Asking why Tunia's not going to be home for Christmas. I have a feeling it is because of me but I hope I'm wrong.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**8 December 1969 – 20:00 (Tuesday)**

Dear Diary,

I've received a reply from home. I haven't opened it yet. Instead, I've been sitting on my bed since dinner, staring at it. Maybe if I stare long and hard enough, it will change the contents. Maybe it will say that Tunia is coming home but she was planning a big surprise for me. Like the surprise I gave her when she came home during her first year away.

I can hear someone coming up. I'm going to see if it's Kathleen or Annabelle. Maybe they'll open it for me. Or at least be there when I gather up enough courage to open it myself.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**8 December 1969 – 21:00 (Tuesday)**

Dear Diary,

I've opened it.

Mum said that Tunia was invited to a friend's house. As Tunia is sixteen, Mum and Dad agreed to let her go. Apparently, a group of Tunia's friends have decided to throw parties for Christmas and New Years. Tunia is going so that she will be there for the parties.

It would have been alright if that was all the letter said. But Mum said that we would talk more about it when I got home. That's never good news.

That means that Mum wants to be there to comfort me.

Kathleen mentioned that it could be because Mum wants to tell me the good news in person. Though I don't think the news is good. The news is never good when it comes to the relationship between Tunia and myself.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**20 December 1969 – 13:15 (Saturday)**

Dear Diary,

I'm on the train ride home. I am looking forward to seeing Mum and Dad again. I've missed them. The teachers have been piling on the homework lately. Their excuse is that they didn't want us to have as much homework over the holidays. It would have been a good excuse, except they still gave us homework. They also gave us a note saying that we are not allowed to use magic over the holidays.

I guess its a good thing that Tunia is not going to be home. I can just hear it now. "What good is it being a witch if you can't use magic?" Though, what good is using magic if you can't control it? That would get Tunia flustered. She never was one who liked questions being answered with questions. I admit, it is not correct to answer a question with a question. But I've done it on many occasions just to get a reaction from Tunia.

Kathleen is wondering what I'm laughing at. I would answer but her and Annabelle are playing exploding snap. Any loss of concentration while playing that game is dangerous.

I should explain the game. It's not one we have in the muggle world. Though it is similar to snap. Do you know the rules of snap? I'll explain them.

What you do, is you deal out all the cards so that everyone has an equal pile. Each player has their cards in a pile face down in front of them. Starting to the left of the dealer and going clockwise, everyone flips over one card. When the play gets back to the person who started, the card is flipped over on top of the previous one. If a card is flipped over that is already showing, for example the eight of diamonds is flipped over and the eight of spades is showing, the first person to notice, shouts "Snap!". That person then wins all the cards that are face up and puts them at the bottom of their face down pile. The aim of the game is to win all the cards.

Exploding snap is very similar. The only difference is that the cards will explode if a double comes up and the next player takes their turn. That is why it can be dangerous to let your attention waver.

Speaking of which, the game has just exploded. I'm going to help clean up.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**22 December 1969 – 21:00 (Monday)**

Dear Diary,

Well, I finished buying Christmas presents for everyone today. Mum and I went in to London to get it done. We had a little girls day out. I even talked her into going to Diagon Alley. We had to get the bartender to open the gateway.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**24 December 1969 – 22:00 (Wednesday)**

Dear Diary,

Happy Christmas Eve! I really should be sleeping now, but I am too excited. My first Christmas being a witch. I saw Emily the other day. She has hardly changed at all. We went caroling with Michael and Michelle. We just went around the neighbourhood, but it gave us a chance to catch up.

I wasn't allowed to give much information about my school, though I don't think it mattered that much. I told them about Annabelle, Kathleen and Amelia as Emily, being Emily, wanted to make sure I wasn't friendless at my new school. I also told them about Fabian and how he had to help me out with one of my subjects. Though I told them he was helping me out with Physical Education. I think they would have laughed if I told them he was helping me with Flying and Transfiguration.

Michelle and Emily told me about a program for international pen pals that they are a part of. It is through their school so I can't join, though I'm sure if I spoke with Professor McGonagall she could set me up with one. Emily has a pen pal in Canada and Michelle has a pen pal in Australia. They have only sent a few letters so far as it takes a week or two to get there. Emily was telling me all about Canada and how big it is. Her pen pal is from Prince Edward Island and has told her all about the rest of Canada. Michelle's pen pal is from a farm in New South Wales and is home schooled. She has told Michelle all about farming and emus. Apparently she is obsessed with emus.

Michael told me about a band he was forming with some of the boys in his music class. Michael has even written some songs for them. They're calling themselves The Beagles. I like the name, though that might be because I am a huge fan of the Beatles.

Speaking of muggle bands. I wish I could play my records at Hogwarts. I can't play them because muggle electronics don't work on Hogwarts' grounds. Apparently, all of the magic causes interference with the electrical currents. At least I think it is with the electrical currents. I read it in Hogwarts, A History and wizards tend to use the wrong words when referring to muggle things. They said the magic interferes with the "eketral carrots". I am guess that eketral carrots are electrical currents.

I guess I'm finding it strange. I can't tell my muggle friends about Hogwarts because they wouldn't understand about magic. I can't talk to my magical friends about life at home because they don't understand about muggles. I feel as if I'm caught between two worlds. I want to stay in the muggle world because that's where I grew up but I know I don't belong here. I belong in the magical world even though I am still trying to understand everything.

_Lily Marie Evans  
_

**25 December 1969 – 06:15 (Thursday)**

Dear Diary,

Happy Christmas!!!!! I have so much to tell you, I think I might burst at the seams. Not that people actually have seams, but if we did, I would be bursting at them.

Why am I bursting? I am bursting because I have a secret admirer. Yes, I Lily Marie Evans, have a secret admirer. I wish I knew who it was but then it wouldn't be a secret would it?

I'll start at the beginning. I woke up at 5:30 because I was incredibly excited about Christmas. I came downstairs to open up my stocking. Mum and Dad installed a rule saying that we can open up our stocking when we wake up but have to wait until everyone is up before opening our presents. I think they did that so I would stop waking everyone up before the sun rises.

When I got downstairs, I opened my stocking and then decided to sort the presents into piles. I knew most of the names from my pile but there was one give that had no name. I couldn't even remember getting it. I know that it's not from my parents because the handwriting is all wrong. I don't even recognise the handwriting come to think of it.

I wonder who it's from. I wonder what it is. It's rather boxy in shape. It doesn't shake and it's rather heavy. I think that it's a book of some sort.

I wonder if Mum and Dad know who sent it. They might know if it is a muggle or not. It might have come by owl or post or someone might have left it on the veranda.

So many questions. Can you understand why I'm bursting? I need to have these questions answered.

_Lily Marie Evans_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them. If I did I wouldn't have to work two jobs. Unfortunately they belong to JK Rowling not to me. So I give thanks to her that these characters even exist in the first place.  
**

**I don't know if "exploding snap" is played in the way I described. But "snap" is played that way and I figured they are related.**

**Thank you Mad Over Mooney for reviewing. I wish I could have been quicker but I haven't had a computer until a week or so ago. My old one crashed taking all of Lily's diary that I had typed up, including all of the extra notes I had compiled. I did not have fun trying to remember everything.**


End file.
